The Silver Lining
by 97brokenprophecies
Summary: This is the love story of Harry and Ginny after the war. It starts after the war, and ends at the epilogue. It is full of fluff, but I also wanted to make it a beautiful and romantic love story. Ginny's point of view. Rated M for sex scenes.
1. Rescue My Heart

**This is the love story of Harry and Ginny. It starts after the seventh book and ends at the epilogue. It is told in Ginny's point of view. It is full of fluff, but I also tried to make it romantic and beautiful. Rated M for sex scenes. **

**Please Review! I really hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own anything.**

The morning sun emitted golden streaks of light, lighting up the bedroom where a small-red-headed girl lay. I woke up, and headed down to the kitchen. If this was 6 years ago, I would have squealed and ran up the stairs when I the saw the boy sitting at the kitchen table. Instead, I sat down next to Harry Potter and exchanged smiles with him. Right then, my mother came in with laundry. "Ginny, finally you're up! I need you to help me fold the laundry, and take care of the chickens."

I must of looked annoyed because Harry said, "Want me to help?"

"No, it's okay" I said, instantly regretting the words that just left my lips. What was I thinking? I've been wanting to talk to him alone.

I went upstairs to help with the laundry, when on my way down, I overheard Ron talking to Harry.

"My sister! What are you gonna do about her?" demanded Ron

I rolled my eyes, almost going down there, but wanted to hear what Harry said.

"Well it's not up to me Ron, it's up to whether she will take me back or not" said Harry.

I listened intently, but did he want me back? He didn't say, so I kept listening.

"Of course she will take you back! She's always been crazy about you! So you want her back, or not?" said Ron

My heart stood on edge for that moment.

"Yes" said Harry

I dropped the laundry basket from sheer excitement.

"Ginny! What are you doing? Don't set the laundry down!" cried my mother who had just appeared behind me.

"Sorry.. sorry.." I said hastily

My mother was on the way down the stairs, so I followed.

"Laundry looks good, Ginny, now go help with the chickens."

On my way outside, I looked at Harry. He looked kind of different, but in a better way. I hadn't seen him up close in so long.

The chickens were out of food, and making lots of noise. I was trying to calm them down. I bent down trying to touch them, but they didn't like that and ran away from me. I guess I scared them, but at least they stopped making noise. I turned around to go back in, when my heart did a flip. Harry was standing at the back of the burrow watching me. I decided to go up to him. As I got closer, I couldn't breathe.

I said, "Hi Harry" and he said "Hi" back.

He looked like he didn't know what to say, either did I, but I tried. I had been wanting to talk to him alone. I thought that I should just talk to him about what i've really been meaning to say.

"Harry, listen…" I started, but he interrupted.

"Ginny….i'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted you to be safe."

"Harry, I know, I understand that's what was the best for me. It was just hard because the best thing that's ever happened to me was being with you."

I felt myself blush. My heart gave me a tug that I knew meant that all my feelings had come back. He was the boy I had liked the longest and the strongest in my life. He was the boy that I wanted so badly to see again, and while he was on the run, I had feared I would never get to be with him again.

"Ginny, you were the best thing that's ever happened to me too."

Before i could respond, before i could even think about how much I wanted to say to him, he had pulled me close to him, and kissed me. He held me closer than I had even been held. I could feel his heart beating too. I think mine beat faster as we were kissing over and over. My heart felt like it exploded, flying too far for me to reach it, landing among the clouds. My heart was so far up, I wasn't sure if I would be able to reach it. Sure enough, when we broke apart, my heart was still nowhere to be found. I looked at him, he gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen on him, which made me give him my biggest smile. I accidentally giggled too. After so many months of being apart, my heart was finally rescued. He can really rescue anything. But mostly, there was finally happiness back in the world again.

He took my hand, and we walked back to the Burrow. When we were about to go in, he stopped, saying "Meet me right here at nightfall." My heart did a leap when I thought about how I was going to spend the whole night with him. He kissed me, and we went inside.


	2. Questions and Reflections

**This is the love story of Harry and Ginny. It starts after the seventh book and ends at the epilogue. It is told in Ginny's point of view. It is full of fluff, but I also tried to make it romantic and beautiful. Rated M for sex scenes.**

**Please Review! I really hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own anything.**

We weren't gone that long. When we walked in it was like no one even noticed we were gone. Harry sat down and joined my dad, Bill, and Percy who were talking about the Ministry. I didn't really hear what they were talking about. I feel so ecstatic like I was walking on the clouds. I wasn't looking for my heart up there though. I was looking for someone to tell what happened to. Hermione was in Ron's room. I figured as I heard her giggling inside his room before I entered. I kind of barged in. I forgot to knock.

"Oi! Don't just come in like that!" yelled Ron.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to Hermione."

"About what?" he demanded.

"None of your business, Ronald."

He glared at me not wanting to give up Hermione until I told him.

"Hermione do you have a moment?"

Hermione got up, which immediately lead Ron to protest.

"Ron, I'll be back. It'll just take a minute."

She tried to walk around him, but he grabbed her arm. "One more kiss." She smiled and bent over and kissed him. He looked somewhat more willing, but still not happy.

I lead Hermione to my room. Once the door was closed, she said, "So what happened? Did you kiss?"

"How do you know that!"

"Ginny, you and Harry were not just feeding chickens I presume."

"Well we weren't, but I thought no one noticed, we weren't gone that long."

"I think I was the only one. Ron didn't pay too much attention, he wants to snog all day." She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed with a slight smile.

"But you like that don't you?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, but he never wants to stop!"

I laughed. "That's my brother all right."

"So? What happened exactly?"

I sat down on my bed not knowing where to start.

"I know it must be something good for you look so happy."

"I am" Hermione clearly wanted more answers. "We kissed too. He likes me still and he wants me to meet him at nightfall tonight."

"What? Where is he taking you?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. It must be a surprise."

Hermione had a look of bewilderment. "Wow"

I really had no idea where we were going. I wonder if it's somewhere romantic, or maybe a secret place he found while he was on the run. I was thinking about all the possibilities in the world when I looked to see Hermione staring at me.

"You like him so much, Ginny. I wonder how soon you're going to fall in love with him."

That caught me by surprise. In love seemed like such a strong, uncontrollable feeling. I had never been in love, or had I? My feelings for Harry were strong, stronger than any boy i've ever liked, but were they that strong to be in love? I wasn't sure.

"I don't think i'm in love, or not yet anyways. I'm really not sure. I don't know what it feels like."

Hermione looked thoughtful. She said slowly, "I've been in love with Ron for a long time. It feels like love only stronger, more intense, and overwhelming. You feel like you are in love with everything in the world, but you are seeing the world through the eyes of a boy. That boy is everything you think about, and want. Mostly, you can't live without him. You can't even picture another guy making you happy. I always liked Ron, but I felt like my world had ended when I saw him with Lavender. From that point on, I was certain that I couldn't be with anyone else. That's how I know I'm in love."

She finished leaving me in deep thought. That sounded like my feelings for Harry. I think I knew I could be in love, but wasn't sure really. I know now that I can't see myself with any other person. I could never get back with Dean. He's everything I want. I've wanted him my whole life, how could I want someone more than him? It's impossible. Mostly though, before he left, I had worried he would find someone else which made me so upset by that very thought. He gave me hope, though, that he was not gonna date. By telling me dating opportunities were slim, I knew that he had not broken up with me for any other reason than to hunt Voldemort. That left me hurt, but it gave me hope that we could be together one more time. I hoped while he was gone that he was okay. I listened to every report on the radio waiting for them to say if he was alive or dead. I was so scared, but I really knew deep down that he was gonna be okay. I knew he could do it. I knew that he would fight until it killed him. I just hoped that he would make it out alive. I remember when Voldemort said he was dead, I remember my heart was ripped out of my chest. The thing that meant the most to me was gone. It was one of the worst feelings I have ever felt. He was okay, though. However, Fred wasn't. I miss him more than I can say. He was the best brother. I cry myself to sleep every night about him. It's the only time I can cry because my mom is just barely keeping her face dry. She's always full of tears. I want her to stay strong. I don't want to remind her anymore of his death. I think George is doing the same. He seems so strong, but I know his other half of him has died and he is hurting beyond words. Me and him are trying to not cry around mom for she loses it. She's in so much pain as it is. We are trying to both seem a little happier to make her smile even a little. Everyone thinks I'm so strong, but I have to be strong. People need someone to show them that it's okay to cry, but you need to pick yourself up. Theres a time for mourning, but there's also a time for life. You don't want to let the time for mourning overlap the time for life. I also think that Fred would want us to live life to the fullest. He wouldn't want us to stay inside crying about his death. He created so much even beyond his business that will leave a legacy. He created laughing in the worst of time. He taught me to take risks even when it seems like it's impossible. He inspired others to stand up for what they believed in. He loved his family, friends, and me so deeply. He lived his life wanting to inspire and humor others to do the same. His joke shop came out in the darkest of times, but he wanted to make sure people still could laugh at something. I will forever miss him and his infectious humor.

I felt like I had drifted somewhere else. I woke up from those thoughts staring out the window. I looked to see Hermione staring out the window too. We were laying in my bed with our arms around each other. I can't remember us putting our arms around each other though.

She looked back at me after awhile.

"I think i'm in love too" I said.

"Of course you are" she smiled.

"But.. Harry.. I don't think has as strong feelings as me."

"Just because you've liked him longer, doesn't mean that he hasn't had time to catch up."

That made me smile.

"Do you think he missed me when you guys were on the run?"

"Yes" Hermione say immediately.

She thought for a moment and then said, "He didn't say, but I could tell. We all went through a hard time being away from everyone."

"But…" I started.

"Ginny, I don't even know how long he liked you before you guys got together. He would ask me about if you were with Dean still. I could tell when he looked at you how much he liked you."

"Really?" I said, rehearsing her words over in my head. I knew that he liked me, but I didn't know that he asked about me and Dean. He must of been waiting for us to break up. I should have broken up with Dean sooner, I thought.

"Do you think I was with Dean too long while Harry liked me?"

"I think he liked you awhile before you got together. But what does that matter now? Sometimes it makes you feel more if you wait for a person than if you had them all long you know? I waited so long for Ron, and I bet my feelings are stronger for him because of it. I reckon Harry's are too. And so are yours." She smiled at me.

"I thought he liked me. I could tell. But I was just so shocked and thrown off guard. I had been focusing on Dean and other boys, and then Harry, the boy i've liked the most, likes me? I wish we got together sooner because we didn't have that much time together before we broke up."

"Ginny, you have unlimited time to spend with him now. The wait has been worth it for both of us. I reckon the wait has been worth it to them too. Now, we can start where we left off, or where we tried to go for so many years." Hermione laughed.

I smiled too. "Now all I have to do is wait for the sun to go down."

"Yes"

We jumped when we heard a knock on the door. Hermione opened it to see a unhappy Ron.

"Well?" he demanded.

Hermione looked like she was torn. I said, "go ahead". She left, but I continued to stare out the window.

It felt like no time had gone by when I jumped as my mom came in the room.

"Ginny, what are you doing? sleeping? I need help around here, you can't sleep all day. Dinner's on the table" She left.

I must have fallen asleep. I looked out the window, wondering what time it was, it was sunset. I felt myself get excited.

I headed down to dinner. George, Hermione, Bill, Percy, Fleur, Harry, Ron, and my parents were already there. I sat down between Fleur and Hermione. It was the only spot available. Fleur turned to me and said, "Ze 'ouse needed cleaning while you were sleeping. I did it for you."

"Thanks" I said.

My mom put dinner on the table and we ate. Bill, Percy, dad, and Harry were talking about the Ministry again. The rest of us listened. My dad said that the Ministry is still in turmoil. Kingsley fired Dolores Umbridge and some other high ranking Ministry officials that lead the persecution of muggles. They might even go on trial.

He turned to Harry and said, "Harry you will have to go to the Ministry soon."

Harry looked puzzled so he added, "Did you think they weren't going to acknowledge the contribution you've given to the wizarding world?"

Bill added, "Order of Merlin First Class I bet."

"Yes, and they will recruit you too."

"Recruit me? To what?" Harry asked.

They all laughed. Bill said, "An Auror."

They continued to talk about the Ministry. Harry asked when all this would take place. They didn't know. Ron asked if he could become an Auror too. I slowly drowned them out as I noticed that sun was now fully going down. With a jolt of excitement I looked over at Harry to see if he noticed. No, he was too busy asking about Order of Merlin's and becoming an Auror. That was a big honor. Of course he deserved it. I wondered if he was nervous, I sure was.

When everyone finished, we cleared the table and everyone headed their separate ways. I saw Ron and Hermione go upstairs. I said goodbye to Bill, Fleur, and Percy. Before i left, I went upstairs to find Hermione. She was on Ron's lap. I interrupted them again.

"Me and Harry are gonna be gone tonight, so if mom asks tell her for me, okay?"

Ron sat upright almost standing up. "What! Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I really don't" I added as he looked at me suspiciously.

"Okay, Ginny, I'll tell them if they ask."

"Thanks"

I closed the door, and went into my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I brushed my hair, sprayed some perfume, and grabbed my coat.

I headed down stairs. When I was in front of the door, I took a deep breath and opened it.


End file.
